


Still on good terms

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily made a mistake and hopes Bellatrix isn't too vengeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still on good terms

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- understanding

 

“Hi, Bellatrix.”  
The Slytherin stops dead in her tracks and turns around slowly, looks at Lily with hard eyes.  
“Did you just greet me?” she asks incredulously.  
Lily’s smile dies on her lips. “Uhm, I -”  
“Don’t EVER talk to me again,” the pureblood witch hisses while the other Slytherins break out in nasty laughter.  
Bellatrix mutters: “Mudblood,” under her breath and tosses her dark curly hair over her shoulder to prance away.

~~~

Lily’s on her way back to the Gryffindor common-room (enough patrolling for the night; she didn’t feel like it to begin with) when suddenly someone grabs her, one arm tightly around her body and a hand on her mouth to keep her from screaming.  
She’s too surprised to struggle against being pulled into a dark corner of the corridor, but she calms down when she recognizes the person.  
“What were you thinking?” a harsh voice asks, and Lily sighs.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t -”  
“Yes, that’s right,” Bellatrix spits and digs her fingers so hard into Lily’s cheeks it hurts. “You DIDN’T think.”  
Lily winces.  
“I thought we had an understanding,” Bellatrix continues, and Lily manages to nod.  
“I’m sorry,” she repeats. “It won’t happen again.”  
“Damn right it won’t,” Bellatrix agrees, and before Lily can say another word the pureblood presses her lips hard onto the other girl’s and kisses her violently.  
And though it hurts (and she has to take care of the bruises before morning comes), Lily is just glad they are still on good terms.


End file.
